Not meant to be
by AquaDaughterofwater
Summary: Natasha has always hated Malfoy.but there is a VERY thin line between love and hate and Natasha isnt a very predictable person...which one will it be...
1. Malfoy and his typical Malfoyness

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Harry Potter(unfortunately no matter how much I wish i did) and I don't own the characters either(likewise).But on the bright side,i do own the characters i have created...**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it .please leave reviews(it doesn't matter how long they are)**

**CH1: How can you help but hate Malfoy?**

****There are several things in life that i just can't of these include:

1) Nails on a black board

2) Animal Abuse

3) Backstabbers

4) Draco Malfoy

But before I start ranting on about how vile and disgusting he is,let me introduce myself first.

HI.I'm Natasha you can call me Sasha. In fact, if you value your life,then you WILL call me Sasha. I'm in Slytherin. I hate Malfoy .But i guess i already mentioned thing you should know about me: I love smiling and i do try to see the good bits in everyone- except Malfoy. The good bits in him are that he is a vile and disgusting. Trust me, you don't even want to know the bad bits. Anyway,it's not like we have history...NOT!

Lets start from the beginning shall we?

I already mentioned that I'm in Slytherin, which means that, I'm a pureblood, which you must have figured out by now(unless you are as dumb as or dumber than Draco Malfoy,which is a hard feet to accomplish, but it does happen-take Crabbe and Goyle for example). Well anyway,as I was saying,we purebloods stick together-or at least the adults do while the kids try to kill each other in an adjacent I basically had to spend almost all my time in Malfoy made school seem like fun-in other words,it was torture.

It was bad enough that from the moment I arrived at school, Malfoy and his gang of retards had started their incessant was even worse when I , I had got into a fight with Malfoy and he had accidentally shoved me into the lake. Even if he didn't mean it, I had nearly drowned that day and I've been scared of water ever since.

But now,we're both in the 6th year and we're both prefects so you think things would change-and they and I are best friends,we tell each other everything and we can't live without each other...NOT!He's still a slimy git and a sorry excuse for a other words, he's yeah, I also have to share the prefects quaters with him this life get any worse?

-XXXXXXXXXXXX-

I was sitting in a compartment with my best friend Ellie talking about new prefect duties and how much it was going to suck having to share prefect quarters with Malfoy, when who should enter but the slug himself.

"I wonder," he drawled in that stupid voice that made me want to hex him, "are you planning on doing any of your prefect duties this year or do I have to do them all for you?"

"You'll only be able to do you're own prefect duties properly when giants bathe. Let alone mine."

Malfoy sneered at me and then left. I guess I had rendered him speechless. More probably, he had gone to make sure that his "father would hear about this".

I sighed and got up slowly. Hogwarts could be seen in the distance and I had to make sure that the first years knew what to do. I had just finished checking up on the first years when we arrived at Hogwarts.

I exited the Hogwarts express to hear my fellow prefect calling "Midgets this way. Dwarfs this way."

"Snape won't be happy when he hears about this" I hinted suggestively.

Malfoy shrugged.

"If they had a problem with me calling them midgets and dwarfs then they would say something."

He sneered.

"Maybe they think that a salamander like you doesn't understand English." I taunted.

"Oh bug off" he shot back.

I glared at him before stalking off to help some confused first years.

-XXXXX-

Back in the castle after dinner, I hurried back to the prefect's dormitory, so I could claim the best room by the window as my own. Needless to say, you can understand how pissed off I was when I saw his trunk in the room that I had come for. But I'm not a giver-upper so I simple levitated his trunk to the other room. I had just turned to leave when an idea that would enable me to irritate Malfoy further struck me. Grinning, I pointed my wand at his trunk and said a spell that made it explode. His clothes were then strewn everywhere.

"Reparo" I said to his trunk and it was as good as new. But, being the perfect little angel that I am, left the clothes scattered everywhere.

I was just about to turn around and head innocently back to my room when I saw him standing and staring at me in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked in an unusually sharp voice.

My innocent look was replaced by a slightly guilty look as I barred his view.

"Where's my trunk?" he asked quietly, stepping closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said defiantly.

I was mentally calculating my chances of escape when he sighed and stepped towards me.

I didn't move.

"Back off Malfoy or I WILL hex you"  
"Expelliarmus"

My wand went flying into his hand.

Damn it.

I guess that meant I couldn't hex him. So I took the other option instead, I ran for it. But he caught me around the waist and half dragged me into his room. He dropped me when he saw the mess though.

"What the hell?" he breathed before turning to glare at me with anger clearly written all over his face.

"Clean it up." He said it like an order.

"No" I retorted.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I'm keeping your wand then."

"You can't. I need it."

"Then clean it up."

"Fine. Gimme that."

I snatched back my wand and with an elaborate flick all the clothes piles flew into neatly folded piles on the bed.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he sneered. "Now take them back into my room."

Nuh uh. That room was MINE.I kicked his shins (unladylike I know, but who cares) and ran for MY room, locking the door behind me. I had just turned around and almost had a heart attack when I saw him standing incredibly close in front of me.

"Get out." he ordered like the bossy git he is.

"No."  
"I had it first."  
"I had it second, what's your point?" I said just for the sake of getting on his nerves.

"I'll swap you something for it."  
"You don't have anything I want."

I gave him my stubbornest look. In reply, he turned around and stalked out of the room, but not before punching the wall.

I hope his fist hurt.

.

**I hope you liked it. Reviews please.*wink wink*I'll update as soon as I can…**


	2. Unexpected

**CH2: Unexpected**

At breakfast the following morning, I was pretty happy to see my timetable. We had about four free periods a week. In fact, I was more then happy, I was overjoyed. Although the Gryffindor Granger girl who knew everything did slightly dampen my spirits by announcing loudly that we would be overburdened with homework this year. But I immediately started giggling afterwards when the comment caused Ellie to give the biggest eye roll I've ever seen in my short 16year old life.

And that's when I got my Quidditch practice schedules. Why is it not surprising that Malfoy is the one who takes away all my happiness by giving out a single sheet of paper?

It was brutal. We had practised every .single. .I stopped giggling. I stopped smiling. I just handed the sheet to Ellie, who is also on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Her face fell when she saw the practice schedule but it didn't take too long for her to go back to her usual quirky self. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I snapped at her.

I was slightly irritated that only I was in a bad mood while the rest of the world was enjoying the first day back at Hogwarts.

"It's just that-"She didn't complete her sentence because she had started giggling again.

"Spit it out." I was thoroughly irritated now.

"The …entire…school…knows …that…he likes you, maybe you should try flirting with him" she said in between giggles.

I snorted and whacked her over the head. While she scowled indignantly. It was then my turn to giggle when my other best friend and her crush Darren came to sit beside her. Her face turned beet red and when I started choking on my food in my laughter, she turned to glare at me.

"Whassup?"He asked, imitating Malfoy's drawl.

"We got our Quidditch practice schedules and they are totally outrageous. You will not believe it. Here take a look."

I handed him the practice schedule. He looked at it for a while and just when I thought he was going to insult Malfoy or at least provide some rare philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said

"Does this mean that you can't do my homework this year?"

I threw my toast at his face and the butter on it made it stick there. He peeled it off and promptly began to devour it.

"What? I was just kidding." He said with his mouth over brimming with food.

I scowled at him and got up to go to our first class for the day while Ellie ran after me. I honestly don't get what she sees in that guy.

Herbology was, as usual eventful; some idiot decided to experiment with the carnivorous plants that we were supposed to be pruning and stuck his head in the plants mouth. He didn't die but we couldn't get the plant off his head. The St. Mungo's healers would arrive to pick him up later. This incident surprised and broke one of the stable foundations my life was built upon. The boy was a Slytherin had been convinced that only Gryffindorks could be that dumb.

Covered in sweat, I and Ellie made our way to my least favourite class: Potions. Slughorn really couldn't teach and he was practically drooling over Potter who didn't even lose his house point for showing up late for class. I knew it was unfair of me to judge him when I didn't know him, but can I just say that this was really unfair when Slughorn had docked 10 house points from me for that same reason. Partial much?

Sometimes I wondered if I should just paint a scar on my arm or something and then say that the Dark Lord had caused i.E. would become an instant celebrity.

I have no idea what we were supposed to be making because I and Ellie were having a competition to see who could make Malfoy's potion explode by using our wands to turn the heat of his cauldron up while Malfoy tried to figure out why his potion looked like vomit instead of the clear liquid it was supposed to be. I might flunk Potions this year but the look on Malfoy's face when it exploded on him was worth it.

After our potions we had our History of Magic class, which I used to catch up with my sleep. You can't blame me, prefect duty was hard. We had only been at Hogwarts for a day and the first years already thought I was their personal servant. Honestly, you should have heard some of their complaints, I had to find their things, help with homework and fix their problems. Some idiot first year managed to get his wand stuck up his nose (don't ask me how it got there) and it was up to me to fix it. They all act like 5 year old whining brats. Nice to know that this is the future of our generation….

At the end of the day, I was thoroughly exhausted but I had a load of homework to finish. The teachers weren't kidding, 7th grade was HARD.

I was surrounded by books on all sides and I was just adding the finishing touches to my "Flesh Eating Plants of the 16th century" essay when Malfoy came and snatched the book from my hands. I sighed but didn't look up from my essay. I was much too tired to fight.

"Give it back, Malfoy". I said warily.

To my surprise he obliged and threw the book at me.

"Don't be late for Quidditch practice" was all he said before disappearing into his room.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

I guess I must have fallen asleep or something because when I woke up several hours later, it was dark. I glanced at the clock and then got a book from the table and started banging it against my head. I had missed Quidditch practice and Malfoy would be furious.

Sure enough, a fuming Malfoy entered the room a couple of minutes later. He did what I had expected him to do: He yelled at me.

"Where were you today? I specifically told you not to be late for Quidditch practice and you didn't even bother to turn up! What were you doing? Sleeping? I knew it was a mistake to put you on the team."

This was so unfair that I started yell back.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to have to sleep if you actually helped me out instead of whatever you were doing. Speaking of which where were YOU when that boy got his wand stuck up his nose, or when I had to clean up the cat vomit of some first years cat when Filch refused to do it because he thought we were "'conspiring against him'"? How come you never help out?"

Malfoy just smirked. I threw my book at his head and decided I had had more that enough of him, so I climbed onto the window sill and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked from behind me. He sounded uncertain, like he thought I was going to jump out of the window or something. Sure Malfoy's irritating, but not irritating enough to make me suicidal.

I ignored him and raised my wand and shouted "Accio firebolt".

A couple of minutes later, my firebolt arrived and I climbed onto it without looking back.

I sped around the castle turrets and then decided to head for the lake. Although I was afraid of the lake, it was different when I was on my firebolt. I skimmed over the surface so that my bare feet got wet and laughed out loud. I loved the smell of the night air and my hair was whipping all around my face like snakes. Unfortunately, after half an hour, it was approaching curfew so I reluctantly turned back and headed for the castle.

When I reached the window, I heard voices inside. They belonged to Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and it seemed like they were arguing.

"It can't be done" Blaise said, "Why even try?"

"He says that it can be done and he says that I can do it. He has faith in me."

"It's a death trap, you know that Draco. This is suicidal."

"Just answer the question, will you help or not?"

It was a long time before the answer came.

"Yes. I'll help."

"Thank you." This was unusual, Malfoy never said thank you or please for the matter. He was far too spoilt to remember manners….or so I had thought.

"She will be back soon, you'd better go."

"Actually, I want to talk to her."

"Let me guess, you want to confess your undying love for her?" I could practically hear the sneer in his voice. The Malfoy that I knew and Hated was back.

I decided to enter, if I stayed out there any longer, I be frozen to my broom. I dismissed my firebolt with a spell and climbed in through the window. I was met with a surprise. Pansy Parkinson was curled up against Malfoy and sleeping with her head on his lap. I pretended to be surprised that Blaise was there but even my prior knowledge couldn't stop my blush. Malfoy noticed and raised his eyes but thankfully didn't say anything. In return I glanced at Parkinson, raised my eyes and sneered at him.

I was heading back to my room when Blaise cleared his throat and said

"Hey Zeiler, do you want to come sit with us for a sec?"

Blushing fiercely, I shrugged and took a seat next to Blaise while Malfoy smirked. There was something else in his expression that I couldn't quite place.

"Draco, maybe you should take Pansy downstairs" Blaise hinted not so subtly.

Malfoy hesitated but complied. He carried Parkinson downstairs and only glanced backwards once. A part of me, somewhere deep inside my mind, was impressed that he could carry her weight down the stairs, but most of me was concentrating on the fact that I was alone in the room with my crush.

"Do you need help with your homework or something Zabini?" I asked him. I never called him Blaise to his face.

"Actually…..I've been thinking and….oh what the hell!" He said before leaning forward and kissing me.

I suddenly got a whole swarm of butterflies in my stomach and then, I was kissing him back. He pushed me backwards so I was lying on the sofa and continued to kiss me. His arms had pinned mine above my head. All too soon, the kiss ended…..Because of Malfoy.

"Call me Blaise," he whispered into my ear before helping me up.

"So anyway, about that homework we were talking about, how about I come over the same time tomorrow and do it together?"

"Sure" I replied, a little breathless from the kiss. And really really embarrassed because Malfoy had probably seen us.

"One last thing" he asked as he left. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I beamed at him in response.

This year was going to be awesome!

* * *

**I hope you liked it….Please please please leave some reviews, the length really doesn't matter. Tell me what you think. Encouragement helps me update faster…**


	3. Classes

** Ch3: Classes**

**Just want to remind everyone that I don't own any characters apart from my own and there's no point wasting time suing , back to the point….Here's the latest update…**

As I entered the great hall the next morning, I couldn't help but grin at everyone that I met.

I was making my way to my usual seat when someone called out my nickname;

"Sasha!"

I looked around in surprise to see Blaise calling me to sit next to him.

"Catch you later" I mouthed to Ellie as she looked at me wuth a quizzical expression on her face. I knew that there was going to be a full- fledged interrogation later on that day.

I made my way over to the place Blaise was sitting and I was smugly aware of all envious stares that I was receiving from all the girls who thought that I was just a "stupid bookworm". I took a seat next to him and he pulled me closer and gave me a quick kiss in front of everyone. Malfoy frowned into his breakfast cereal but didn't say anything, Blaise held my hand throughout breakfast (it may have been sweet and a bit romantic but it DID make it excessively hard to eat. What? It was, I'd like to see you try it. Hmph. ) We went down to Care of Magical Creatures which was our first class together.

We were meant to be studying the behavioural and habitual changes of Salamanders when they were taken out of the fire, but I finished my work quickly (Salamanders become lethargic and annoyed when taken out of the flames… basically they act like Malfoy when I tell him to get out of the bathroom when I need it) and I had a lot of free time for my mind to wander. Suddenly, I remembered the conversation that I had overheard between Malfoy and Blaise the previous night.

When I finally summoned up the courage and asked Blaise about it, he only frowned and said

"Oh. You heard that."

Maybe it was the fact that his mood darkened, or the way he snapped at me when I tried to talk to him or maybe it was the fact that he basically hinted-not-so-subtly that he was mad at me, but I somehow managed to get the idea that he was angry with me. When I tried to apologise to him, I was stunned into silence by the vehement glare that I received from Malfoy. He was in a fouler mood than usual.

-XXXXXXXXX-

I spent most of the day hand in hand with Blaise. I was only separated from him in Muggle studies (some Slytherins actually do make an effort) and divination, neither of which he had opted for. In the divination class, I was subjected to hell…my none other than my best friend Ellie.

"So are you officially together now?"

"Yes."

"Did he kiss you?"

"You saw that he did."

"No, I mean did he really and properly kiss you?"

"Meaning…?"

"Like with his tongue."

"Yes."

"Oooh. Was he any good?"

"What?"

I yelped. The teacup in front of me fell off the table and broke on the floor with a clatter.

Flushing hotly, I repaired it and quickly poured some more tea into it so that I could "interpret the dregs at the bottom for sign of the future" or whatever ridiculous thing I was supposed to be doing. We had already done this in the third year but this was supposed to be more advanced and if we looked carefully enough we would be able to see "the future of the past" or something.( I had definitely not expected us to be doing things like this when I opted for divination. The only reason I had taken the subject was so that I could learn to predict the questions that would come in the N.E.W.T.S this year. Instead I was stuck staring at dregs of tea.)

I stared at the dregs and tried to make out symbols at the bottom.

"I think I see a fish… and a vase…and a butterfly. Maybe that means that I will go fishing, stuff the fish that I catch into a vase and then feed it to a butterfly."

I smirked. It was no secret that I was scared of water and why would anyone go fishing when you could simply say "Accio" and catch the biggest fish with so little effort. Apart from skimming over the lake while flying, I never went near the lake.

But sadly, my ingenious ploy of distraction failed miserably. Instead of taking my cup, she snatched it out of my hand and slammed it on the table. I winced at the noise it created.

"So is he?" she demanded to know.

"Is he what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Is he a good kisser?"

I sighed. She would not be deterred.

"Yes. When he kisses me, it's like there's a swarm of butterflies in my stomach."

Ellie giggled and I started sniggering at her expression. Seeing each others faces, we both cracked up and pretty soon, we were clutching our sides and unable to stop.

But we had forgotten about Professor Trelawney. Whoops.

She interrupted our giggle and snigger fest with a glare and demanded to see my cup. Taking it into her hands, she studied it for a second and froze (oh! The theatrics!).

He handed it back to me in silence and studied my face gravely.

"There are dark times ahead…|2 she said in her normal fake spooky voice.

"I hope you know who your friends are…."

"Um. Oookaay."

She stared at me for another few seconds with such a pitiful expression that I wondered if she actually believed that what she was saying was true. I was actually scared for a second that it was true.

Then I remembered she was nuttier than peanut butter.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

As we left the class 15 minutes later, Ellie was letting me know exactly what she thought of the Professor.

"…She's a right old hag." She told me.

"She has got no fashion sense whatsoever and she thinks her glasses make her look mysterious but she actually resembles an overlarge fly. Al she needs are some antlers."

"Um, Ellie, flies don't have antlers."

"Whatever, how is anyone supposed to remember all the muggle non-magical creatures anyway?"

We sniggered our way over to the great hall for dinner.

We dumped our bags on the ground, grabbed two seats and loaded our plates with food. Darren soon joined us.

"How was your day?" Ellie asked him.

"The usual" he replied, avoiding her eyes.

Although Ellie didn't notice this, I sure did and I made up my mind to ask him whar was going on between them both. In this time, Ellie had kept on babbling and I tuned in just in time to hear her say

"…So now they are both officially dating."

I suddenly remembered that I had promised Blaise to help him with his homework. Leaving the rest of my food, I grabbed my bags and rushed to the prefect quarters.

Call me nosy, but I hesitated when I heard the voices inside. Feeling guilty, I said the password and entered.

"hold on a sec." I told Blaise before I went into my room, dumped my bag and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

I heard some muted voices outside. Blaise and Malfoy were arguing.

"You're using her" Malfoy said.

"So what if I am?" Blaise retaliated.

"Stop it."

"And what makes you think I'll listen to you?"

The voices stopped and it sounded like they were fighting. I quickly grabbed some of the books in my bag and went out.

Malfoy was straightening his tie and Blaise was glaring at him. But he turned to grin at me instead when I entered the room.

I took my favourite seat near the fireplace as Malfoy stalked out of the room with the strange look on his face again.

As soon as Malfoy left, Blaise pulled me off the seat and into his lap. He buried his face into my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"I thought he would never leave." he whispered against my neck. His breath tickled me.

"Um, Homework?" I asked, barely able to form a coherent thought.

"I don't need your help for homework, I came here for you."

I turned around and leaned forwards to kiss him. But suddenly the door slammed open and a very angry Malfoy was pointing his wand at Blaise.

"Out" he ordered.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

After Blaise had left, I grabbed my wand and turned to point it at Malfoy.

But suddenly, he moved forward with surprising spped and knocked it out of my hands. He was standing really close to me. WAY too close.

"You can't go out with him."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I will."

Malfoy pinned me up against the wall and I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I forbid it Zeiler."

Suddenly, I lost my temper and pushed him away from me with such force that he stumbled backwards.

"You don't own me Malfoy. You can't tell me what to do. Who do you think you are?"

I grabbed my wand off the floor and stalked into my room, slamming the door behind me.

**Please please please leave reviews and tell me what you think…**

**More later-Aqua.**


End file.
